Mianhae, Nan Mollaseo
by raikyuminelf15
Summary: Re-write dr fict 'Mianhae'. .Kyumin fict. .warning:YAOI,Mpreg,typo, dll. .RnR pliss  ! XD


Mianhae, Nan Mollaseo

By raikyuminelf15

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Summary **: Ga ada Summary.. langsung aja baca dan review plisss! ^^

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, bukan milik saya *ya iyalah. Tapi Fict ini 100% milik saya.

**Warning : **YAOI, Banyak Typo, Gaje, bikin puyeng, bikin laper (?), Don't Like Don't Read.

Let's enjoy with my first gaje fict ^^

By raikyuminelf15

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Maaf. . ..Maaf. ..

Seberapa banyak pun dirimu mengucapkan maaf tak cukup membayar berjuta pengorbanan yang telah ia berikan kepadamu. Jiwa, raga, harta, keluarga, sahabat dan bahkan hidupnya sendiri pun rela ia berikan kepadamu asal kau bahagia. Lalu…apa balasanmu terhadapnya?

Flashback ON

" Lee Sungmin! Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan? KAU HAMIL? Kau ini namja nak. Seorang namja tak bisa HAMIL! " Suara berat itu berasal dari mulut Tuan Lee, ayah Sungmin.

"Appa. ..tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Anakmu seorang namja memang bisa hamil, appa. " katanya menjelaskan.

"Ini tetap tak masuk akal. Lalu… siapa yang telah berani menghamilimu, hah ? "

" Ch..Cho..Ky..Kyuhyun, appa." terdengar suara ketakutan saat sungmin menyebut namamu.

" APA? CHO KYUHYUN, PUTRA PEMILIKI CHO COOPERATION! Kau sudah gila Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu benar hubungan keluarga kita dengan mereka. Mereka adalah musuh dan saingan keluargamu sendiri, Lee Sungmin! Dan sekarang…sekarang kau hamil anak dari keturunan keluarga CHO, musuh bebuyutan kita hah! "

"Aku sangat mencintainya, appa. Begitu juga dia terhadapku."

Mata namja bernama Sungmin itu memanas tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin keluar. Ia menangis.

" Mi…mianhae appa. T..ttapi aku sudah mengandung anaknya. Apakah appa tega menyuruhku menggugurkan anakku? Cucumu sendiri, appa? "

Tak sampai menunggu jawaban ayahnya, ia pergi. Ke mana? Tentu saja mencarimu, siapa lagi?

Flashback OFF

Third Person POV end

Tak peduli dengan omongan orang lain tentang seberapa buruknya dirimu dan tingkah lakumu, ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain yang berbicara buruk tentangmu. Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar. Dia selalu mempercayaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Flashback ON

" Minnie hyung. .tinggalkan saja kyuhyun! Dia selingkuh di belakangmu hyung. Aku tahu benar bahwa kau juga mengetahuinya. Jangan tutup mata dan telingamu! Lihatlah kenyataan. " salah satu sahabatnya bernama Wookie mencoba menasehatinya.

"Tidak Wookie-yah, Kyu tidak pernah selingkuh. Dia itu sangat mencintaiku Wookie. Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu padaku." Katanya membelamu.

"Minnie, ayolah lihat kenyataan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Wookie tentang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Minnie." Kata seorang temannya lagi.

"Cukup Teukie hyung! Cukup Wookie-ah! Aku tahu benar siapa Kyuhyun. Dia itu sangat mencintaiku. Tak mungkin dia akan menyakitiku! Apalagi sekarang aku telah mengandung anaknya." Bentaknya kepada dua orang sahabat terdekatnya. Terdengar suara isak tangis setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menangis.

Flashback OFF

Third Person POV

Apakah kau tahu tujuan dia ada di sini bersamamu? Kau dan anakmu yang ada di kandungannyalah alasan mengapa dia hidup. Kaulah nafasnya. Kaulah jantungnya. Dia tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun tentangmu, dengan semua sikap burukmu terhadapnya. Dia selalu tersenyum. Dia selalu tertawa. Dia selalu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya di depanmu. Tahukah kau di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya? Dia menangis hingga menjerit di dalam hatinya. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau mulai berubah? Apakah kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang selalu mengganggunya.

Namun setiap ia ingin pergi darimu, ia merasa tak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Karena apa? Karena kaulah nafasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tetap bertahan bersamamu, bersama kebohonganmu, dan bersama keegoisanmu. Menerima semua konsekuensi atas keputusannya sendiri karena memilihmu. Memilih dirimu, seseorang yang paling berharga baginya melebihi keluarga, sahabat, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Memang penyesalan tak pernah datang pertama, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir ketika kau baru menyadari kehilangan orang yang terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Apa balasanmu untuknya? Penderitaan? Kesengsaraan? Apa? Hingga akhir hidupnya pun hanya derita dan sengsara yang bisa kau beri atas pilihannya yaitu dirimu, suaminya bukan tepatnya ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Tak terasa kehamilan Sungmin telah mencapai usia kandungan 5 bulan.

Bulan-bulan yang ia lewati tak seperti umumnya yeoja mengandung, ia tak pernah mengalami ngidam sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena anaknya mengerti tentang keadaannya. Memang keadaan seperti apa? Bukankah ia selama ini merasa bahagia dengan pilihannya yaitu kau Cho Kyuhyun?

Third Person POV end

To Be Continue. .

Yeeaahh….. akhirnya rilis juga chapter 1 fict gaje yang **SUPER DUPER pendek** pertama rai. Fict ini merupakan **Re-write** dari fict rai sebelumnya yang berjudul _**'Mianhae'**_ . Sebenernya udah lama banget nyimpen fict ini karena ga berani publish, tapi dengan segenap tenaga (?) dan dukungan temen-temen, rai jadi berani deh..Moga-moga readers banyak yang suka ya. Mian kalo fictnya mengecewakan readers karena rai kan author baru yang belum berpengalaman (?). O ya jangan lupa REVIEW PLEASE! *tetep. Kritik dan saran selalu rai terima dengan tangan terbuka. Gomawo ^^


End file.
